memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Star Trek
This is a great page, exactly what I had in mind --Rebelstrike2005 09:31, 30 Mar 2005 (EST) Star Trek article (moved from Ten Forward) Shouldn't there be an article that focuses on Star Trek as a whole? For example when people talk about 'Star Trek' they don't just mean the original series, but the original series, the spinoffs and the movies. Rebelstrike2005 11:46, 19 Mar 2005 (EST) : Good idea! That could also be about how Star Trek developed and what ups and downs came across, who was important and what was influenced by Star Trek. Perhaps we could arrange it by timelines, since this topic is very broad. "It's been a long road / Getting from there to here / It's been a long time / But my time is finally near." -- Florian - [[ :Florian K|'' ]] 05:06, 20 Mar 2005 (EST) :: It would not be too difficult would it? Rebelstrike2005 17:25, 20 Mar 2005 (EST) :::I see an article like this being parent to a category also -- the names Star Trek Franchise or Star Trek Production have been used, but i think the concept is "Star Trek as a whole" (from an "our universe," not "their universe" perspective). -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 09:39, 21 Mar 2005 (EST) ::::I'm a bit hesitant to suggest it, because it involves a major head article on this site, but the article Star Trek is a redirect to Star Trek: The Original Series... what if the article Star Trek became this new article, with a headline link to TOS? This way the simplest possible article title, Star Trek, would serve to define the franchise as a whole. -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 15:47, 23 Mar 2005 (EST) :::::How about Star Trek being a disambugation page, that directs the user to Star Trek: The Original Series and something like Star Trek (franchise)? --Defiant | [[User talk:Defiant|''Talk]] 06:48, 25 Mar 2005 (EST) ::::::I think using the Star Trek page would be best. - Rebelstrike2005 14:58, 25 Mar 2005 (EST) :::::::I've reconsidered. I agree, although I think a link to The Original Series should be at the top of the Star Trek page. I'm worried about pages that already link to The Original Series using the Star Trek redirect. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 07:18, 26 Mar 2005 (EST) ::::::::We already have Timeline of Star Trek production. Perhaps an article entitled Star Trek production or Star Trek (production) or Star Trek (franchise) would be better then having this information on the Star Trek page. Many pages link to Star Trek when referring to TOS. Ottens 07:21, 26 Mar 2005 (EST) :::::I've looked at the "what links here" -- seems though a lot of the links the Star Trek are pretty general -- most people already link to TOS if they mean TOS. it would be a small size project to ensure that links to Star Trek are using the general sense of the term, but not impossible. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 13:42, 26 Mar 2005 (EST) ::::::I've started the sample article at Star Trek/temp. A couple of you have questioned the article existing at the location Star Trek, but I'd like you to take another look and see if it could work in the format I began. I also see this as being a great place to start a category that we discussed under the name "Meta-Trek," but which I also believe could be very well placed as Category:Star Trek, and linked to this page. ::::::Otherwise, we can move this article to whatever location is decided, but I really think it will pull the structure together to have an article like this, at the name i suggested -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 11:47, 29 Mar 2005 (EST) :::::Article has been enabled. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 15:48, 3 Apr 2005 (EDT) Future of Star Trek Predictions of the demise of Star Trek are nothing new. As early as 1993–1994, when Star Trek: Deep Space Nine failed to generate the high ratings of its predecessor, magazines such as Entertainment Weekly predicted the end of the franchise. The rumored near-cancellation of Star Trek: Voyager in the mid-1990s led to more such predictions. Enterprise, which scored the lowest ratings of any Trek series to date, was widely reported in the media to be on the verge of cancellation after each of its first three seasons and a "death watch" of sorts was maintained throughout its fourth and final year. However, due to the cancellation of Enterprise and the poor box-office performance of the 2002 film Nemesis, executive producer Rick Berman has stated that Paramount intends to rest the franchise (film and television) for at least three years. (This was in 2005, and after three years the franchise will resume in 2008 or maybe? or see below) : Three years after the cancellation of Enterprise, Rick Berman finally decide to exterminate Trekkies and what it may become the worst than the Holocaust, the hypotetical Great Purge of Trekkies. This is not true, however. Just joking. Or replacing Rick Berman with Star Trek: Hidden Frontier Executive Producer Rob Caves is possible, due to the fact that some of Rob Caves' credits include working as a Production Assistant for Seven Arts Pictures, Stone Stanley Productions, and as a Post Production Assistant on the Fox film, "Behind Enemy Lines". He worked as an junior editor in corporate video production for several years before moving to his current job as staff editor at a major production company. - User:Bryan See 00:13, 8 Feb 2006 (UTC) Trivia Did we really need to know that most pedophiles are Trek fans? I don't think so... --From Andoria with Love 19:22, 2 April 2006 (UTC)